diangelomaltifandomcom-20200215-history
Will you Marry Me?
Will you Marry Me? is the official title for the second to final episode. In this episode, Di'angelo gets help from his friend Lox to ask Malti out on a date. The feeling of love was mutual, and they eventually ended up getting married. Summary Di'angelo and Malti's wedding gets cut short when 11 unexpected suprises happen. Plot Di'angelo and Lox are hanging out, when the topic of talk changes to romance. Lox reveals the story of how he and Anne (his wife) met, and he encourages Di'angelo to ask Malti on a date. Di'angelo goes to Malti's house, and he very nervously asks her if she'd want to go on a date with him. He then found out that the feeling of love was mutual, and they both went on a date to Papa Tony's Italian Restaraunt. Lox was using his shape-shifting abilities to look like a different dog, and pretended to be the waiter, to be by his friend's side to engourage him.they both order spaghetti, and have a "Lady and the Tramp" moment - they end up kissing each other from eating the same strand of spaghetti. They go into an alley, and do "private stuff". They end up walking to the park and sitting on the fountain. They plan to meet in the same spot the next day. Di'angelo gets dating advice and encouragement from Lox, and makes up his mind - he is going to propose to Malti. he goes to the Park, meets Malti, proposes, to which she says yes. Later that day, she is talking with her friends, Cheryl and Clover. They are talking about planning the wedding, when Malti realizes that they should be doing this with Di'angelo, since he will be the groom. They plan to meet in front of "Skybucks Coffee Shop" where Di'angelo reluctantly meets Malti. After he gets there, she begins to feel faint, and passes out. Di'angelo believes her to be dead, but calls for help. The Pet Hospital sends out an ambulance to take Malti to the hospital. As Malti is falling in and out of consciousnesses, Di'angelo promises to her that he will stay by her side. As they get closer to the hospital, the paramedics realize something: Malti is pregnant, with 11 puppies. Di'angelo is faced with 2 tough decisions: 1, to give Malti medicine to stay conscious, which could end up harming the puppies, or 2, operate on her while she's unconscious, which could make Malti bleed to death. Di'angelo doesn't know what to do, so he kisses Malti "Hollywood Style" on the mouth, and she regains consciousness. As she is trying to give birth to the puppies, Di'angelo is squeezing her paw and singing her songs. The doctor counts 10 puppies - this can't be right, the doctor thought. Then, he realized the truth - the puppy had died. The doctor told this to the family, and Malti pushed the puppy out, and they realized that the puppy was alive. Just barely, but he was alive. Di'angelo and Malti were overjoyed to be blessed with 11 miracles, but soon realized that raising 11 puppies wasn't all it's cracked up to be. Trivia *In this episode alone, Di'angelo goes from being elligible bachelor to a father in less than 3 days. *This is the first episode written with help from Deadlox.